Take me
by Dizzystrogg
Summary: Cow Girl takes some time to remember how her and Goblin Slayers first time went. Rated m for a reason oneshot


Cow girl woke up early in the morning as she always did she took a brief moment to stretch and yawn yesterday's "activity's" had made her muscles aching and sore, she put her arms down into her lap as she looked down at the sleeping face before her. It wasn't easy but she had finally had him, her was hers just as much as she was his.

She was, of course, referring to her childhood friend, The Goblin Slayer. He was hard to talk to, IS hard to talk to, but she understands him as no one else could. It was inevitable really, them being together, him living at the farm with her, so close to where she slept, the die had already been cast and their fates sealed.

It happened almost a year ago after Goblin Slayer had defended the farm from the goblin attack, she was grateful to him, even though if she had run like he told her to, she knew he would've made his final stand, such a thought brought tears to her eyes. He was her childhood friend, they the only survivors of their town, she couldn't stop her growing feelings for him, she didn't want them to stop, but she wished he wasn't so careless with his life, she wished he cared as much about himself as she did.

She didn't remember how but she found herself walking towards his room, but when she got there he couldn't be found, 'hm he's probably at the guild even though I told him to rest his wounds.' Thinking back on the gash he got on his forearm the night before. She huffed in annoyance he shouldn't force himself when he's hurt, well, she had some produce to deliver to the guild anyway and she would drag him back to his bed and force him to rest.

The guild was lively as ever but Goblin Slayer wasn't there she asked the girls working at the guild if they had seen him but neither had, she asked his party members if they saw him but apparently he hasn't partied with them for five days. That was odd, he went out for the past five days, surely he wouldn't go without them... she got back to the farm and he still hadn't shown up.

He did occasionally fall asleep in the shed if he had a rather long night, and she didn't want to disturb his rest, _if _that's what he was doing but it would be much more comfortable if he was in a bed, (the thought of him in her bed caused her to blush wildly).

She pushed open the doors, tears instantly welled up, she ran over to his sitting bloody body, "No no no nononono!" She cried out but it was pointless he couldn't hear her anymore.

She shot up in a cold sweat that night, the tears had already been streaming down her face as she hugged her knees to her body in the fetal position. The thought of her one love being so callously ripped from her tore at her heart, she felt so fragile in the moment and hated it. She hated the thought of that happening to him, she needed reassurance that this wasn't real, that all this, was her mind torturing her.

She held her pillow close to her chest and held it tightly, just in case this was real, and she would need something to cry into until she slept. The soles of her feet padded against the ground making way to his room, she hoped and prayed to every god that would listen, her heart was beating out of her chest she couldn't take this anxiety anymore, she needed him to be alive.

She turned the knob gently and pushed open the door, she felt too weak to walk through, she felt too weak to call out his name, lest her heart truly break. She took a step inside his room, it was dark and she couldn't see but she knew where his bed was, he kept his "tools" outside only his armor would be inside. She made a brief prayer that he wouldn't be wearing his armor, she approached his bed blindly feeling around for his body anything to let her know he was safe.

She ran her hands over the soft fabric of the blanket running her hands slowly around she felt his warmth. She let out a sob into her pillow, it was just a dream, a terrible dream and that's it. The tears now freely slipped past her clenched eyes again but this time because she was relived. She heard her name and gasped halting her tears, he called out to her again, "are you okay?"

The tears welled up in her eyes again, "No." she hugged him tightly then her pillow in between them, he was sitting up arms at his side as she tightly embraced him sobbing quietly onto his shoulder. He didn't know what to do in this situation, his master never taught him how to deal with this, maybe his former master was right, maybe he was worthless. She sniffled and continued to cry on him "I-I t-t-though you died... I h-h-had a nightmare a-a-and you..." she couldn't even finish her sentence as the painfully fresh memory reminded her of the possibilities. She squealed softly when his hand met the bare small of her back reminding her that in her hast she forgot about clothing.

She pushed herself as close as she could with the pillow in the way, she couldn't lose him, "I c-c-can't lose you." Her nails dug into his shoulder and her speech was occasionally interrupted by a sniffle or a hiccup. "I l-love you."

**Cow girl POV:**

I gripped onto his warm flesh desperately clenching to him, the only man I've know other than my uncle, the man who unknowingly carries my heart, I looked up into his eyes my own sparkling from the small light the moons provided and my tears, he looked so handsome above me, his shaggy unkempt hair, his deep red eyes studying me before leaning in slowly and taking my first kiss. He was gentle to me and held me by my chin angling my head to meet his assaulting lips.

I took my hand from around his shoulder and ran it through his hair the other touching his face where I could reach. His hands ran along my sensitive frame and I moaned into his mouth and in that moment his tongue invaded my mouth surprising me, my own tongue shyly stroked his as his made a detailed exploration of the inside of my mouth. I pulled back desperately taking in much needed air, my own lightheadedness was getting to me a making me feel dizzy.

I forgot about the pillow keeping us separated even when he threw it across the room and groped my heaving breasts. I moaned loudly then, looking at his face he seemed curious about them, he squeezed them again and I moaned again, "N-not so rough, b-be more gentle please." He took my breasts gently rubbing them, I mewled and moaned softly at his touches, my breath hitches when I felt his warm wet tongue touch my nipple.

I was still sitting up but by this point my shaky legs couldn't support me anymore and I leaned on my back allowing him on top of me, he would graze my nipple with his teeth and then he would pinch the other, I was now a gasping panting mess my thighs were drenched wit my arousal and my womb tingled with a burning desire to have him inside of me, deeper then my fingers could hope to go. I rubbed my thighs together under him trying to quell the desire so deep inside me, I gripped his hand playing with my boob flesh and brought it to my needy hole.

He pushed two fingers inside me making a wet squelching sound, his fingers thrusting in me and my moans were even louder. I arched my back and shook my head from side to side unable to comprehend this much pleasure, my own fingers couldn't compare to his thick rough ones. I moaned his name and looked into his eyes, he released my nipple with a pop leaving to wet and hard before bringing his lips to my soft puffy ones.

I felt a knot building up in my stomach as his fingers increased their already rapid pace causing me to clench around his fingers coming undone beneath him. I gasped for my stolen breath and stared up at him longingly, I didn't know how to tell him that I wanted, no needed, more. He brought two wet digits to his nose and smelled them experimentally then licked them, the sight alone causing my core to clench and even further turning me on. I kissed him this time wrapping my arms around his neck feeling his full rock hard body pressed against mine, realizing that he too was completely naked.

His hardened length was pressed against my thigh, he was huge, I worried for my own comfort from his size but I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I wouldn't hurt him.

His hands were placed on my hips and his forehead rested atop mine as he lined up with my awaiting entrance. I was ready to give my all to him my legs spread out as wide as I could make them, my hands were still around his neck, "I'm ready, claim me, make me yours, it was destiny."

He plunged into my virginal depths as deep as he could tearing my hymen in one sharp thrust, I grit my teeth and squirmed as his thick... "thing" spread my insides, messing me up. Tears rolled down my cheek again that day but held many feelings, i was happy that he calmed me, I was in pain from losing my purity, but I was mostly happy to be doing this here with him. I still felt the pain of my first time but I took control of my ragged breathing, "I-I'm fine now you can move now, just be gentle with me."

I smiled up at him and he pulled out of me to harshly thrust back in hitting into my deepest spots and spreading my inner walls with his girth, I moaned lewdly and pressed my head to his shoulder as his strong trusting hips met my wide ones, I could feel his "thing" brush against multiple spots making me cry out his name breathlessly, I was already cumming, my fingers couldn't compare to his amazing member, "I love you, I love you, I've loved you so much." I couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore my feelings just spilled out, I wanted to lay myself bare before him, I wanted to give home everything I had I wanted to share everything with him.

I held him close and came again slowing his thrusts from my clenching folds, I desperately tried to make him cum but he refused just watching me as I writhed beneath him more of my love juices ruining his sheets. I once again fought to regain my breath, I could barely even keep my eyes open at this point my womb was still tingling I needed more from him I wanted all he could give me, I wrapped my legs around his hips and forced him to thrust against me hips again.

He groaned that time and resumed his thrusts grabbing my legs and pushing them to my chest, he sat up and pounded into me with fast powerful movements, my breasts bounced wildly and I once again couldn't control my moans, each thrust was like an electric shock through my system starting from where we met up and down my body, I arched my back again and clenched in the the sheets beneath me coated with sweat or love juices.

Both of our body's coated in a sheen coat of sweat, he stared into my eyes and I felt like we were the last people on earth not humans, goblins, or even gods, just us in that moment and the way he looked at me made me feel like the most beautiful woman alive. My greedy lips ached for his in this moment of unbridled passion that we shared, I felt him pulsate inside of me I couldn't hold on for long, I was too absorbed in our lovemaking that I didn't feel him release my legs. Instinctually locking my legs around his hips I kept him from pulling out of me, "Ahhh, Do it... inside!" I practically shouted, moaning as I came around him.

He grunted and his thrusts her reduced to shorter ones with my legs locked around him, he sheathed himself and his seed flooded into me, unconsciously my muscles pulled his seed into my fertile womb filling me, I refused to let any escape and tried to flex my walls in time with his seed spurting inside me. "I l-love you."

He stopped cumming in me after several moments later, his hot semen warmed me deep inside, but I still felt like it wasn't enough, I rolled us over so I sat on top of him now. He groaned as his cock stirred back to life inside of me, I bounced on his hardening member moaning in delight as his knocked on the door to my womb in this position. His rough hands held onto my thighs as I was in control this time, I leaned down and lustfully kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my back and thrusted into my soaking need giving me what I wanted.

I was so sensitive and his slick cock slid through my defenseless pussy eager to breed me, "I want haaaa... I want it."

"Please ung give it to me." His grunts grew closer together and his cock erupted in me again a torrent of his virile love flowed through me, my body was so sticky with our mutual sweat and the musky scent of passionate sex filled the room. I laid my head against his scar riddled and started to nod off when he slipped out from under me and pulled my hips high in the air.

I stood on shaky knees now looking over my shoulder, "what are yo-" then he thrusted into my quivering folds again, some of his old cum helping to further lubricate my insides. He rode me like his the world was ending my head was in the sheets and my eyes rolled in the back of my head I was just along the ride at this point my muscles would spasm and my hips unconsciously met his. At this moment I knew with full assurance, he ruined other men for me, no matter what happened i would always belong to him.

I came again but this time his thrusts didn't slow I babbled incoherently, he was gonna break me, my pussy couldn't take this any longer I was cumming again and again, my vision darkened. I could only feel his hips slapping mine and his hands tightly gripping my hips, I could feel myself drooling but I didn't care this was the happiest moment in my life. His thrusts so incredibly fast that my body couldn't keep up when I tried to pull him in he was already pulling out.

"Uuhhh ah ah pleash, haaa haaa need it."

He gripped my shoulder and fired his seed into me again. I cried out his name again that night, my womb placed perfectly to let gravity carry his seed to my already overflowing canal. He landed next to me and I crawled into his warm body. I hooked my legs over his and threw an arm around his rising and falling chest. She hoped his seed took especially with how much he shot in her. But if it didn't there would always be tomorrow and with that she rested gently against him.

**Back in the present. 3rd POV:**

She brushed the hair away from his eyes as he stirred awake she smiled down at him lovingly, "breakfast should be ready soon why don't you go get ready and I'll finish up okay?" He nodded and left the room to wash up. Cow Girl stood and went to the kitchen. "I know you're hungry just hold on." She took the eggs of the pan and placed the plates on the table.

One for her uncle, one for him, one for her, and on for the baby. He cooed at his mother and she picked him up in her arms kissing him on the forehead making him laugh with his mother. She held him close, the living breathing proof of their love, "Mommas wittle boy is hungry isn't he? Hmm?" She cooed in baby talk. She took his small spoon and brought it to his mouth making sure to catch any food that fell out.

Goblin Slayer sat next to her and her uncle next to him. She smiled warmly and her love kissing him lovingly and handing him their son. He wasn't good with him at first but after about three months he couldn't remember life without his son or his wife.

He held his son in his arms smiling at him, he had her kind eyes and his hair, in short he was perfect and he didn't think it would've be possible to feel this happy a year ago yet here he was, unquestionably, happy.


End file.
